Cartoon Nickelodeon Racing
is a racing game featuring Cartoon Nickelodeon Network characters. Gameplay W.I.P. Shows featured Cartoon Network Classic *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998) *''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy''/''Evil Con Carne'' *''The Face Paint'nimal Gang'' *''Ben 10'' Modern *''Adventure Time'' *''Regular Show'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Steven Universe'' *''The Cryptids'' *''Eric and Claire'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''The Cosmic Adventures of Stella'' Warner Bros. Animation *''Looney Tunes''/''Tiny Toon Adventures''/''Animaniacs'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (under license from Sega) *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''The Tales of The Paintders'' *''Mobs'' (under license from Mojang) *''Howler'' Nickelodeon Classic *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Rugrats'' *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' *''Invader Zim'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Danny Phantom'' Modern *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''/''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012/2018) *''Harvey Beaks'' *''The Loud House'' *''Flytrap: Savior of All'' *''ROBLOX: The Series/''Knights of RedCliff: The Series (under license from Roblox Corporation) *''The Miserable Adventures of Riley'' Characters Cartoon Network Playable characters *Dexter *Johnny Bravo *Blossom Utonium *Bubbles Utonium *Buttercup Utonium *Ed *Edd "Double D" *Eddy *Samurai Jack *Grim Reaper *Billy *Mandy *Hector Con Carne (and Boskov) *Major Dr. Ghastly *Ben Tennyson *Finn "the Human" Mertens *Jake the Dog *Mordecai *Rigby *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Steven Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Bigfoot *Alien *Nessie the Loch Ness Monster *Mothman *Chupacabra *Eric McEdderson *Claire the Ghost *K.O. *Enid *Radicles Warner Bros. Animation Playable characters *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Yakko Warner *Wakko Warner *Dot Warner *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy *Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog *Tommy Opossum *Ashton Paintders *Hannah Paintders *Lagan Paintders *Shoney *Mark the Enderman *Minka the Creeper *Squid the Squid Nickelodeon Playable characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Angelica Pickles *Velocity *Shunky *Elisha *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Jimmy Neutron *Jenny Wakeman *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michaelangelo *Lincoln Loud *Lola Loud *Lana Loud *Flytrap *Mike Buildtom *Manny Tooltiez *Sam Creatowski *Riley Killian *Pain the Bat Tracks *Dexter's Laboratory *Aron City *The City of Townsville *Peach Creek *Aku City *Endsville *Bellwood *The Land of Ooo *The City *Elmore *Beach City *The Forest *Strangon *Lakewood Plaza Turbo *Acme Acres *Burbank *Coolsville *Mobius *FingerTown *New Paint City *Mobtropolis *Bikini Bottom *Tommy's House * *Dimmsville *Retroville *Tremorton *Amity Park *Petropolis *New York City *Bigbark Woods *Royal Woods * *Robloxia *RedCliff * Items * Voice cast *Candi Milo as Dexter *Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom Utonium *Tara Strong as Bubbles Utonium, Ben Tennyson, Lagan Paintders and Timmy Turner *Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup Utonium and Tommy Pickles *Matt Hill as Ed *Samuel Vincent as Edd "Double D" *Tony Sampson as Eddy *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack and Hector Con Carne *Greg Eagles as the Grim Reaper *Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy *Grey DeLisle as Mandy, Major Dr. Ghastly, Claire the Ghost, Hannah Paintders, Minka the Creeper, Kitty Katswell, Lola Loud, Lana Loud and Riley Killian *Frank Welker as Boskov, Scooby-Doo, Shoney and Pain the Bat *Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human *John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai *William Salyers as Rigby *Nicolas Cantu as Gumball Watterson *Christian J. Simon as Darwin Watterson *Zach Callison as Steven Universe *Estelle as Garnet *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl *Seth Green as Bigfoot, Eric McEdderson and Leonardo *Keith Ferguson as Alien *Cree Summer as Nessie the Loch Ness Monster *Drake Bell as Mothman *Kevin Michael Richardson as Chupacabra *Courtenay Taylor as K.O. *Ashly Burch as Enid *Ian Jones-Quartey as Radicles *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny and Dot Warner *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Shunky and Donatello *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Paul Rugg as Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid *Jason Spisak as Sonic the Hedgehog *Kath Soucie as Miles "Tails" Prower *Dave Boat as Knuckles the Echidna and Flytrap *Matthew Mercer as Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy *Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum *Carlos Alazraqui as Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog and Squid the Squid *Amanda Leighton as Ashton Paintders *Dan Castellaneta as Mark the Enderman *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Dan Green as Velocity *Kat Cressida as Elisha *Daran Norris as Cosmo *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron *Janice Kawaye as Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy *Sean Astin as Raphael *Greg Cipes as Michaelangelo and Mike Buildtom *Max Charles as Harvey Beaks *Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud *Khary Payton as Manny Tooltiez *Hynden Walch as Sam Creatowski *Billy West as Sir Zach Buck *Jason Marsden as Asantias Skyfire *Robin Atkin Downes as Sir Super Trivia * Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Racing games Category:Video games Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch